


The Apocalyspe Suite

by EmoFloofChild



Series: The Youngblood Sinners. [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoFloofChild/pseuds/EmoFloofChild
Summary: It's September 2019, with winter approaching fast. It's been 6 years since the beginning of the War of the Killjoys (known the Analog War) verses the BLI, (Better Living Industries) in Battery City. BLI has been in control of even the most finite details, like what clothes you're wearing tomorrow. They want, more than anything, to have everything perfect. And they know that they can't do that without eliminating any resistance, so they've plotted on how to crush the Rebellion.Mikey Way is a good citizen, does what he's told. He can't get the idea out of his head that things could be different, like things should be different. He bumps into a Killjoy and things definitely become different!  Mikey chooses to leave living his comfort of his dull life, but may lose the one person who's always there, Gerard; his older brother. The Killjoys want to take down BLI because they feel that they have too much power, and they want them to be actually "better the lives of everyone". If "control is everything", then how come there are so many people rebelling against it?
Series: The Youngblood Sinners. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644361
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel. It takes place in the same universe as a fan-fiction that I wrote awhile back called "Hum Hallelujah For the Wicked!", based on Fall Out Boy's music video series, The Youngblood Chronicles, for their album Save Rock and Roll. (It also has Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross because why not)?
> 
> There will be multiple perspectives/plot lines to follow. (Although they will coincide), one of these perspectives is the one with My Chem and the other with Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Ryan. So, sorry about all the perspective changes. Okay, go read the first one, because I will reference it. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also; this is an au, so I'm assuming I have a few liberties, lol. Besides I don't remember their ages/age differences, and I'm too lazy to look them up, lol. Their ages; Frank is 17. Mikey is 18. Gerard is 22. Ray is 25. Patrick is 28. Ryan is also 28. Pete is 29. Brendon is 30).

6 years... That's how long it's been since the BLI took over the world. It started in the summer of 2013. A group of individuals, known as the Vixen Cult, were trying to take over the world, via a briefcase.

Now, that may sound ridiculous, but this wasn't any ordinary briefcase, for it contained within it an evil spirit, that wished to create a world without originality, and was willing to crave it out through blood, sweat, and tears.

Four individuals, known as the Youngblood-Sinners, stopped this plan with flashing lights, and laser beams. They destroyed the creature, causing the Cultists plans to collapse. Or so they thought...  
  
For it turns out that these Vixens had a backup plan. They had an alliance with a powerful woman, known only as The Madame. She cut ties with the Vixens, but decided to still carry out the plan of world domination. How? By creating a nuclear war.  
  
A war of chaos, no one knowing how it would end, or if there would be anything left. In the end, nuclear warfare destroyed much of the world, leaving millions and millions of people dead. Many of which died through radiation poisoning.

But out of the blue, The Madame and her armies call for a treaty with the world, so long as the world submit to their rules. Those who were resisting had no choice but to surrender. Through their surrender, BLI was born.

BLI, (or Better Living Industries), created small civilizations to build a better, more controlled version of the earth. The most famous of these cities resides in Death Valley, known as Battery City. Everyone is the same in Battery City, no one more equal than the other.

Except those in power. They rule their little kingdoms as tyrannical dictators. They control everything; what you wear, who you socialize with, where you work, how you live your life, and why you _never,_ _ever_ _,_ stop taking the white pills they assign you to take.

We begin this story in Battery City. Mikey Way is a normal, law abiding citizen. He works 9 to 5 every day, and never does anything unexpected. He is on his way to the store, to pick up groceries for him and his older brother, Gerard.

Mikey sighs, glancing at the list in his hand. "Time to collect our rations, I guess." He walks through the aisles, grabbing what little food was allowed, and heads to the cash register. He sets the food onto the conveyor, and the cashier scans it.

"That will be 12.37 carbon.", says the cashier. Mikey holds out his wrist to transfer the carbon units to the cash register. Carbon is the currency BLI made because the economy was in the dumpster. They implant a chip into your wrist so you can electronically transfer carbon units.

"Have a happy day.", says the cashier, in almost a monotone voice. Mikey nods, taking the two bags of rations, and walks out the door. He walks outside to see his brother's car, which is a little beat up, but works fine.

He sighs, and unlocks it. He frowns once he hears a gasp in the back seat. He looks into the back, to see a young man, with long, jet black hair, sitting in the car. The man grins. "Oops. I assumed you would be in there longer..."

The man sits up, giving Mikey a better view of him. He wears a green vest, with a long sleeve shirt with yellow and black stripes on it. He has faded blue jeans, and what's most troubling to Mikey, is that he has a holster, holding a neon green gun inside it.

Mikey takes a couple steps back. "I don't want any trouble...", he says, setting the groceries down. The man laughs. "You aren't the one in danger here." Mikey frowns. The man sighs, climbing into the front seat. "I'm the one they're after." As if on cue, loud shouts ring out. The man gasps.

"Run, dude! They're only after me, you can get to safety!" Mikey looks up, to see a squad of Draculoids, (the police force for Battery City), running over holding laser pistols. Mikey freezes, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, far away from Draculoids, in the Zones, hide a small resistance cell. They live in a damp cave that leads underground. One of the leaders of said resistance is sitting on a rock outcropping, trying to tune a radio.

His name is Brendon Urie, or better known as, Rebel Devotee. None of the rebels go by their real names anymore. Especially not after there was an attack that left one of the leaders presumed dead, and the other lost his hand. Brendon sets the radio down, with a grunt.

"Stupid thing.", he mutters. Footsteps aproach, and Brendon reaches for his sword. "Relax, Devotee. It's just me.", says one of the other leaders, Patrick Stump, aka Mr. Benzedrine. Brendon releases his grip on the sword, and stands up.

"I brought you food.", he says, holding out a bowl of some mysterious meat. Brendon groans. "Thanks, Benzedrine." He takes the bowl, and sits back down. "Any word from American Psycho?", Brendon asks.

American Psycho, aka Pete Wentz, went on a mission to liberate Zone 5 from a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ squad. Patrick sits down next to Brendon, and sighs. "Not yet, but I believe we'll hear something soon."

Brendon scoffs. "For the apocalypse, you are very optimistic." Patrick shrugs. "I have to be. It's the only way I'm gonna stop myself from going insane." He looks down at his left arm stump, and sighs. "Did we do the right thing, Devotee?", Patrick asks.

Brendon frowns. "What do you mean, Benzedrine?" Patrick shrugs. "What if we had just let rock and roll die? We wouldn't be in this apocalyptic world if we had just left that _stupid_ briefcase alone." Brendon sighs.

"Maybe so.", Brendon says. "But what about that demon thing those cultists were trying to bring out? How many lives did we save stopping that thing?", Brendon asks, nudging Patrick with his elbow. Patrick frowns.

"I hadn't thought about it that way.", He says, looking at the dirt below him. Brendon chuckles. "There you go, you see? Not as bad as it could've been. At least we're alive." Patrick nods, and picks the radio up.

"Wonder if Doctor Death Defying is broadcasting right now.", he says, fiddling with the knob. Brendon scoffs. "What do you mean 'if'? He's always broadcasting!" Patrick chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Brendon stands up. "C'mon, we have raids to plan." Patrick nods, and follows him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey gasps. Draculoids, here?! That must make this guy one of those rebels they always talk about. "Don't move.", says one of the Draculoids. I haven't done anything wrong, so surely if I cooperate, I'll be fine.

Mikey raises his hands up. The rebel sighs, and gets out of the car. "Alright, no funny business, Fun Ghoul.", says that same Draculoid. Fun Ghoul laughs. "When have I ever been known for funny business?", he asks the guards. He raises his hands over his head, and walks up towards me.

"Hey.", he whispers to Mikey. "When I say 'duck', dive to the floor." Mikey frowns, as he reaches down towards his laser pistol. It's gonna be a shootout! Mikey realizes.

Fun Ghoul pulls his gun from the holster. "Duck, now!", he yells, as he fires a shot at one of the Draculoids. Mikey dives to the floor, as laser shots fly back and forth. Wow, they were willing to gun me down! Aren't I an innocent civilian here?

Mikey looks up, to see Fun Ghoul slide down by the car for some cover, and the two Draculoids that survived his attack walk around to the other side of Gerard's car. "Look, seriously.", Fun Ghoul says, positioning his gun.

"Don't think just because you're a civilian that they wouldn't shoot you if it meant killing me.", Fun Ghoul says. "Say your prayers, Fun Ghoul.", one of the Draculoids says. Fun Ghoul sighs. "You'd think being 4th on the wanted list would mean I don't get underestimated.", Fun Ghoul mutters, as he pulls the trigger, shooting the Draculoid in his face.

The other Draculoid gasps, and starts to run. Fun Ghoul smirks. "Oh no, you aren't going to run along and get reinforcements!" Fun Ghoul shoots a shot to the back of the Draculoid's head. Fun Ghoul groans. "Such a dirty way to do it.", he mutters to himself. "Shooting someone in the back of the head."

Mikey looks at Fun Ghoul, frozen in shock and fear. "What, uh... What just happened?", Mikey asks, his voice shaking. Fun Ghoul turns to look at Mikey, and holsters his gun. "That was a squad of Draculoids sent to kill me, as I am high priority in the Killjoy's resistance."

Mikey backs up. "This is crazy.", he says, running his hands through his hair. "You just killed those guys...", Mikey says, looking around, checking to see if anyone had seen this. Fun Ghoul sighs.

"Yup, now help me move these guys.", Fun Ghoul says, as he grabs one of the Draculoids by his ankles, and drags him to the dumpster. Mikey picks up his groceries, and takes a deep breath. If I leave now, I'll be fine. Mikey thinks, as he puts the bags in the passenger seat.

Fun Ghoul grunts. "What are you doing?", he asks, as he drags away another body. Mikey turns around. "Leaving? I don't want anything to do with your war." Fun Ghoul sighs. "Y'know, we're doing this for you people." Mikey sits in the car.

"And I appreciate that, but I would like to be alive tomorrow.", Mikey says, as he closes the car door. Fun Ghoul shrugs. "You're just endangering yourself."

Mikey pokes his head out the window. "How am I endangering myself?", Mikey asks. Fun Ghoul facepalms. "You saw me, they're gonna ask you questions because of it!", Fun Ghoul says, exasperated. Mikey straps himself in. "I didn't ask you to involve me in your rebellion."

Mikey turns the car on, and turns to look behind him as he backs out. Fun Ghoul groans. "They never listen, do they?", he mutters to himself. He drags the last of Draculoid squad into the dumpster, and runs away.

Mikey arrives back at the small apartment, and parks the car. Gerard's gonna kill me. He hates the rebellion, especially when they intervene with normal affairs. Mikey grabs the bags, and opens the car door. He gets out, kicking the door shut. He locks the door, and heads inside.

\--------------------

Patrick and Brendon walk into the makeshift conference room. "There's a message from American Psycho, sir.", says one of the Killjoys. "Patch us through.", Patrick says, as he folds his arms. "Yes, sir.", says the killjoy.

There is a beep, and the portable holo-screen turns on. Pete's face appears. "Psycho, mission report.", Brendon says, and Pete sighs. "We were successful. No casualties." Brendon nods. "All of you are accounted for? We don't want a repeat of last time.", Patrick asks, and Pete nods.

"Affirmmative. All of us are accounted for." Brendon nods. "Well then, head on back to the base, Psycho." Pete chuckles. "Alright, Devotee. See you in few." Patrick ends the transmission, and smiles. "See? I told you they'd report in.", Patrick says. "No need to be so pessimistic, Devotee."

Later, Brendon hears a truck, and walks out into the makeshift garage. He sees Pete climbing out of the truck, with the other killjoys. He lets out a relieved sigh. "Hey, Devotee.", says Pete, walking over. Brendon nods to him. "Hey, Psycho. Any news on...?"

Pete sighs, and shakes his head. "I'm afraid we didn't find him.", Pete says, and Brendon frowns. "He must be truly gone...", Brendon says. Pete places his hand on Brendon's shoulder. "Don't say that. We don't know if he is dead yet. Who knows? He could be laying low."

Brendon chuckles. "What's with you and Benzedrine? You're so optimistic." Pete shrugs. "Guess that's just how we roll." Brendon nods. Pete starts to walk away, but stops. "You know they'd stop having the wanted posters if he was dead.", Pete says.

Brendon sighs. "I'm not worried if he's dead, I'm worried that they may have him." Pete frowns. "You think they're trying to brainwash him?" Brendon shrugs. "It is a possibility. I mean, Benzedrine...", Brendon trails off. Pete rubs his temples. "Let's hope that's not what happened."

Brendon bites his lip. Wherever you are, Ryan, I hope you're safe. I need you, Green Gentleman. Brendon turns and puts his arm around Pete. "C'mon, we need your mission report." Pete and Brendon walk out the garage, and head down one of the caverns to the conference room.

They walk into the room, to see Patrick sitting with his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Benzedrine?", Pete asks. Patrick looks up. "Fun Ghoul missed his rendezvous point with squad 7. We've seemed to have lost contact with him."

Pete kicks the wall, and sighs. "Do we know if he went rogue again?", Pete asks. Patrick shrugs. "All we know is that he was in Battery City on a supply run. It was supposed to be a grab and go." Brendon pinches his brim of his nose.

"Why was he in charge of the retrieval?", Brendon asks, remembering the last time they gave a chance to lead a squad, in which they attacked a base that was way beyond their strength, and left most of the squad badly injured. Thankfully there were no casualties, but it was a big problem.

Patrick shakes his head. "He wasn't supposed to be! It was supposed to be Jet Star. I guess he convinced Jet Star to take him with him." Pete laughs. "He definitely has the rebellious spirit, if he's rebelling against his superiors in the rebellion!" Brendon smirks.

"He's got guts to do that, especially since last time...", Patrick says, as he adjusts his fedora. Brendon sits down, with a grunt. "Well, at least he's only endangering himself, maybe he just needs to learn the hard way.", Brendon says, and Pete nods.

"Most of the rookies have to.", Pete says, frowning. There is a beep, and Patrick chuckles. "Well, hopefully this is Fun Ghoul checking in.", Patrick says, as he opens the transmission. Fun Ghoul, aka Frank Iero, appears on screen, grinning.

"You had better have a good reason as to why you ignored a direct order.", Pete says, folding his arms. Frank's grin fades. "Uh, well, Jet Star said that he needed assistance, so I volunteered." He nods, as if affrimming what he just said.

Patrick facepalms. "Really? Where's Jet Star?", Patrick says, leaning back in his chair. Frank laughs, sounding nervous. "We uh, were separated.", Frank says, scratching his nose. "Well, did you at least get some supplies?", Patrick asks.

Frank makes fake static noises. "You're uh, breaking up, probably just bad connection, uh... I'll call back later!" Brendon growls. "Don't you dare hang up!", he says, and Frank shrugs, pushing the end transmission button. The three of them groan, and Brendon clenches his fist.

"He's gonna get a long talking to when he gets back.", Patrick says. "Nose goes!", Pete says, touching his nose. Brendon touches his nose too, and Patrick scoffs. "Nose goes? Seriously, Psycho?" Pete shrugs. "You gotta deal with him. That's nose goes's rules.", Pete says, and Brendon smiles.

Patrick rubs his eyes. "Fine, but you two will owe me for this one." Both Pete and Brendon nod. "Sure, man.", Pete says, smiling. Brendon gives Patrick a thumbs up. "You got this, man. I believe in you." Patrick rolls his eyes. "I hate both of you.", Patrick says, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey drops the groceries on the table, and sighs. Behind him, Gerard clears his throat. "What took you so long? You only needed a few things!" Mikey slumps. "Mikey...", Gerard says, his voice stern.

Mikey sighs. _It'd be worse if I lie, may as well tell him the truth._ "I accidentally came across a shootout with some dracs and a rebel...", Mikey says. Gerard groans. "How do you come across a rebel accidentally?"

Mikey bites his lip, frowning. "He tried to steal your car..." Gerard tugs on his hair. "Mikey! You need to be more careful! You could've been shot! Those rebels are ruthless!" Mikey looks down at his shoes.

"He actually saved me.", Mikey says. Gerard scoffs. "And how did he do that?", Gerard asks, sounding more and more angry by the second. "The dracs... They saw me as collateral damage..." Mikey looks up. "They would've and almost did shoot me. He stopped them." Gerard shrugs. "We'll discuss this further later, for now we need to eat dinner."

\-----------------

Frank groans. "Well, I'm in trouble when I get back to base...", he says, as he clips his transmitter back onto his belt. "Indeed you are." Frank yelps, as he turns to see Jet Star, aka Ray Toro, standing in alleyway behind Frank. "I thought I told you to go back with the squad."

Frank shrugs. "I'm a rebel, I rebel.", he says. Ray groans. "Ghoul, you rebel against the BLI, _not_ your superiors. Do you understand me?" Frank swallows, and nods. Ray places his hand on Frank's shoulder. "Did anyone see you?", he asks Frank.

"Uh...", says Frank, thinking about the draculoids and Mikey. Ray shakes Frank. "Did. Anyone. See. You?", Ray repeats. Frank laughs, feeling nervous. "A squad of dracs... and a civilian..." Ray chuckles. "Oh, great, so not only did you disobey direct orders, you endangered a civilian!"

"The dracs died! I killed them! The civilian was fine!", Frank protests. Ray shakes his head. "That civilian is as good as dead. He saw the draculoids true nature, they'll kill him, and make a robot duplicate."

Frank winces. "I tried to warm him!", Frank says, and Ray takes a extended exhale. He pulls out his transmitter. "Hey, Psycho? Benzedrine?", he says. "Yeah, Jet Star?", Patrick says on the other end. "I found Ghoul, but we need to deal with something." There's a crackle from the other end. "Roger that, Jet Star, be safe." Ray chuckles. "We'll do our best."

"Alright, tell me you have some way to trace the poor guy.", Ray says. Frank points upwards, towards the building beside them. "I tailed him, to make sure he got home. I don't think he'll like visitors, though."

"Which floor?", Ray asks. Frank shrugs. "Okay, what's his name?" Frank shrugs again. Ray facepalms. "How are you both the most competent and incompetent at the same time?" Frank grins. "Why don't we just hit every call button until we reach his?"

Tires peel, and a large S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ (a taskforce for eliminating high priority targets), truck appears. Ray grabs Frank's arm, and pulls him into the alley, behind a trash can. The truck parks, and 5 crows pile out, holding their guns in a discreet manner. They walk up to the entrance of the building.

"The target is up on the 3rd floor, take him in and replace him with the decoy.", says one of the crows. The others nod, and head inside.

Ray sighs. "We'll wait until they're outside, then we ambush them, okay?" Frank nods. "Do not disobey me.", Ray adds. Frank nods again, reaching for his pistol.

\-----------------

Mikey and Gerard sit at their table, in silence, while they eat. A loud set of footsteps storm up the stairs. A loud pound resounds at the door. "If you come quietly, this will over soon.", a voice says from the door.

Gerard gets up, and opens the door. He sees the crows, and frowns. "Is, is there a problem, sirs?", he asks. "Your brother was involved in a incident with a rebel." Gerard looks back to Mikey. "Is he in trouble?"

"No, not at all! We just need him to give a brief description of what happened and where the rebel went. Shouldn't take more than 10 minutes." Gerard sighs. "Mikey?", he asks. Mikey stands up. "I'll cooperate.", Mikey says.

The crows take him downstairs, but Gerard insisted on coming with them. They let him follow them outside, and they started to walk Mikey towards the truck. Gerard follows, asking why they are taking into the truck.

"Now?", Frank whispers. Ray nods, pulling out his gun. Frank grins. "Rad.", Frank whispers, as he points the pistol towards at a crow, Ray does the same. He and Ray fire their pistols, sending lasers through the ones near Mikey.

The other three turn around, on high alert. "Check that out." the crow that seems to be the leader says. Both of the crows creep over to them, and Frank jumps up, spraying lasers left and right. They both go down, and Frank rushes forward, holding his pistol up.

Ray rolls his eyes at Frank's eagerness, and with his pistol up, steps out as well. The last remaining crow grabs Mikey, and pull out his pistol. "Fun Ghoul and Jet Star, fancy seeing you here.", he says, as he points his gun at Mikey.

Both of them stop walking forward. Gerard growls, and runs towards the crow. "Unhand my brother! You said that he wasn't going to be harmed!" The crow points his gun at Gerard, who raises his hands. "I don't want any trouble...", Gerard says.

Frank gasps. _He's distracted!_ He shoots at the crow, who seemed shocked by the attack, and fell to the floor, dead. Gerard exhales, and runs over to Mikey. "Are you okay?", He asks Mikey, and Mikey nods.

"That's twice I've saved your life now, you gonna listen to me?", Frank asks, as he holster his gun and walks up to Mikey. Gerard steps in-between them. "Stay away from my brother." Frank backs up. Ray folds his hands, and sighs.

"I apologize on my companion's behalf. You shouldn't have gotten involved in this." Mikey nods. Ray frowns. "But I'm afraid you can't stay in Battery City anymore..."

Meanwhile, Pete sighs. Patrick just told him about Ray's transmission, and it greatly troubled him. _What could be the reason? Did they get trapped at the Stairs of Zone 3?_ Pete decides that thinking about every possibility will split his brain open, so he stops thinking about that. Pete gets up, and goes to check to see how things are going on in the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey frowns. "What do you mean by that?!", Gerard asks, getting up in Ray's face. Seeming to be not intimidated, Ray clears his throat. "I mean, you need to leave." Gerard scoffs. "To where though?", Mikey asks.

Ray sighs. "To the zones, beyond the city limits.", he says. Frank frowns. "Is that a good idea?", he asks. Ray shrugs. "Do you have a better idea?" Frank chuckles. "Not a _better_ one, but _an_ idea, yes."

Ray groans. "What's your idea, then?" Frank bites his lip. "Take them to the base with us?" Ray shakes his head. "Trying to smuggle 4 people out of the city at the same time? No, that'd never work..." Frank furrows his brow in confusion. "What are talking about? We got a whole pla---"

"We're not leaving.", Gerard interrupts, folding his arms. Mikey frowns. "Are you sure staying is our best bet?" Gerard sighs. "Why should we trust them?" Mikey shrugs. Frank groans. "Look, it's simple. We're leaving, if you don't want to be turned into a robot, or worse, tag along."

Mikey looks at Gerard. "I'm going with them. You don't have to come." Gerard nods. "You're the only family I got, I can't abandon you." Frank sighs in relief. "Raaaad.", he says. Gerard lowers his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna keep a sharp eye on you two though.", Gerard adds. Ray nods. "We should head out towards the edge of the city. There's a staircase leading up to the city limits, and then home free."

\-----------------

Brendon got assigned transmission duty, because Patrick had business to attend to. Brendon throws a ball against the wall of the cave, while he waited for a transmission. The ball flies back, but is a little short, so he starts to reach under his seat, to grab it, as the transmission console beeps.

He groans. "Forget the ball.", he mutters, as he motions for the technician to open the transmitter. Up on the screen appears Jet Star and Fun Ghoul, with two others, next to a car that Brendon had never seen before.

"Status update?", he says, as he reaches down again to find the ball. "Uh...", Ray says. "We have a small crisis..." Brendon finds the ball, and sits up. "What now?", Brendon asks. "Fun Ghoul had some 'fun,' and two civilians got caught in the crossfire. They can't stay in Battery City."

Frank laughs, sounding nervous. Brendon sighs. "Well, where are you?" Ray sighs. "Zone 3." Brendon groans. "What should we do?", Ray asks. "Did you get their chips out?", Brendon asks, knowing that the chips implanted in your wrist also tracks your location.

"Uh, Rebel Devotee?", Frank says, shoving Ray out of the way. "Neither of us are qualified for that." Brendon grips his sword's handle. "Don't talk, Ghoul.", Brendon says. Frank frowns, and ducks his head in shame.

"You're gonna have to figure out something. I can't compromise another killjoy's safety because of this." Frank gasps. "I'll do it!" Brendon growls under his breath. "You will do no such thing.", Brendon states.

Frank sighs. "Fine. I won't." Brendon nods. "I could probably try to fry them, overload them?", Ray says. "Okay, whatever it takes, be safe, you two." Frank does a mocking salute, and Ray rolls his eyes. "Report back once you've completed your task.", Brendon says. Ray nods. "Alright, ending transmission."

Brendon nods to the technician, and he ends the transmission. Brendon throws the ball again. "Back to this, I guess." He catches it, and bounces against the wall again.

\-----------------

Ray pulls his supply bag off his back, to see if he had any mini EMP's left over from a previous raid. Frank is sitting on the ground by Gerard's car, cleaning his pistol. Ray finds one EMP, and sighs. _It'll have to do._ He walks over to Mikey and Gerard. He clears his throat.

"Okay, I only have one of these, and it will sting. I need you two to hold your right wrists out." They both look at each other, and frown. "It'll disable your chip, making you untraceable.", Ray explains.

Mikey sighs. "It's not like we had any money as is." He holds his arm out. Gerard sighs. "This seems to be the only way.", Gerard decides, and reaches his arm out. Ray holds the mini EMP above their wrists, and clicks it.

Gerard winces, and grabs his wrist. Mikey frowns. "I thought you said it would sting..." Ray frowns. "You didn't feel that?", Gerard asks. "It really hurt me..." Ray runs his fingers through his long, curly hair. "I've used this technique enough to know it didn't work on him."

Frank stands up, holstering his pistol. "You sure?", Frank asks. Ray nods. "I guess the EMP didn't have enough power for both..." Gerard looks at his brother, with fear in his eyes. "Well, what do we do?", he asks, panicking.

Ray bites his lip. "I had hoped that we didn't have to do this... we're gonna have to cut it out." Mikey gasps, and Frank looks at Ray. "Neither of us are qualified for that!! What if we cut his arterie instead?!" Ray sighs.

"What choice do we have?", Ray asks. Mikey sighs. "Just leave me.", Mikey says, shoulders slumped. "What?! No way!!", Gerard says. "We'll figure it out." Mikey sighs. Frank sighs. "Is there really no other way?"

"Not without endangering the killjoys.", Ray says. "Look, from the way you guys are talking, it sounds like I'm dead no matter what, so just leave me.", Mikey says. Gerard grunts. "NO. You are NOT dying today, not on my watch."

He turns to Frank and Ray. "Do you have a knife or something?", he asks them. Frank pulls out a knife from a sheath on his leg, and frowns. "You sure about this?", he asks Gerard, as he hesitates to pass the knife to him.

Gerard sighs. "I have to try, he's my little brother." He takes the knife from Frank, and grabs hold of Mikey's arm. He takes a deep breath. "Where's the arterie?", he asks, and Ray points in it's general vicinity.

"The chip is on the opposite side. Now, you can still back out.", Ray says, looking him dead in the eyes. Gerard swallows. "Just be ready to bandage it and destroy that chip." Ray nods, pulling some first aid items out, and nods at Gerard. He takes another deep breath, and cuts into Mikey's arm in search of the chip.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard watches as blood pours down his brother's arm. He shudders. "Is, is there supposed to be this much blood?", Mikey asks, his nervousness evident in his voice. Gerard sighs, as he sees the chip, he uses the knife to pry it out in a gentle manner. He severs the wire that connects it to his wrist, disconnecting the chip.

Ray wraps Mikey up as quick as he could, and sighs. "So we're good?", Mikey asks, looking at his now bandaged arm. Gerard hands Frank the knife back, and falls onto his knees. Frank places his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"That has got to be the most _rad_ thing I have _ever_ seen.", Frank says, and Gerard chuckles. "You guys got names? I realize you didn't say...", Frank adds. Gerard looks at Mikey, and he frowns. "You don't have to reveal them.", Ray says.

Gerard nods to Mikey, and Mikey bites his lip. "I'm Mikey...", Mikey says, and nods to Gerard. "This is Gerard." Frank nods. "Um, I'm Frank. He's Ray." Ray hits his arm. "You're not supposed to tell them our real names!" Frank frowns.

"I feel weird introducing myself as 'Fun Ghoul!' You know this!", Frank says, and Ray sighs. "Well, I suppose the cat's out of the bag now.", Ray says. "It'd best to call him Fun Ghoul and me Jet Star." Both Mikey and Gerard nod.

Ray sighs. "I need to make a call for base, Ghoul stay with them." He nods. Ray walks out of hearing range, and turns his transmitter on. Brendon's face appears on the screen. "Is everything under control now?", Brendon asks. Ray nods.

"We had a little trouble, but I think we're in the clear. Where to?", Ray asks. Brendon bites his lip. "Mr. Benzedrine, American Psycho and I discussed this. We think our only option is to bring them here."

Ray sighs. "You sure that's wise?", he asks Brendon. Brendon places his head in his hand. "Nothing is wise anymore, just safer. Look, we need you guys back soon." Ray nods. "We'll be there soon.", Ray says.

Ray ends the transmission. He walks back, and explains the situation to them. "Is this our option?", Mikey asks. "Most likely.", Ray says. They get in Gerard's car, and Frank drives, while Gerard and Mikey are blindfolded so they don't know the location of the base.

\-----------------

Patrick watches Ray, Frank, Mikey and Gerard drive into the cave's "garage." He walks over once their parked, and walks straight towards Frank. "Fun Ghoul, you and me, in the conference room A." Frank jumps at the severity in Patrick's voice, as he wasn't the type that got mad easily.

"Yes, sir...", Frank says, ducking his head. He and Patrick start to leave. "Hey, Jet Star?", Patrick says. Ray stands straighter. "Yeah, Benzedrine?" Patrick points to Mikey and Gerard. "Take them to see Psycho, he'll work things out. He's at conference room B." Ray clears his throat. "Yes, sir."

Patrick grabs Frank's arm, and drags him away. "What's up with him?", Mikey asks. Ray sighs. "Ghoul disobeyed a direct order, and this isn't the first time." Gerard frowns. "What will they do to him?", he asks.

Ray shrugs. "The problem is he's a good rebel, just he's young and doesn't understand why he should listen his superiors." Gerard and Mikey nod. "Let's go see Psycho." He starts to walk in a direction, Gerard and Mikey follow.

They reach the room, to see Pete sitting at the far end of the conference table. "Hey, these are the civilians then?", Pete says. Ray nods. Pete stands up, and walks over. "I'm American Psycho. We have a few things to discuss. Jet Star, you're excused." Ray nods, and leaves, the door closing behind him.

Pete motions to the table. "Have a seat." Both of them sit down. Pete sighs. "Look, I know this isn't a great situation." He walks back to where he was sitting earlier. "I'm afraid there isn't any good options for you. Either you two brave the dessert and risk dying to a drac or crow attack, or you stay here."

"Isn't this a resistance base?", Mikey asks. Pete nods. "You're right, so we can't keep you as refugees long." Gerard lowers his eyebrows. "I can just _hear_ the implication there. What _can_ you keep us here as?", Gerard asks. Pete chuckles.

"I mean, as Killjoys." Gerard folds his arms. "We're not fighting your war." Pete scoffs. "Well, in that case, we can only have refugees for two or three days no more. Talk amongst yourselves, I'll be outside."

He leaves, and Gerard sighs. "What are we gonna do? I mean, what other choice do we have?", Mikey asks. "We'll manage.", Gerard says. Mikey frowns. "No, we won't! We can't survive in a dessert! At least consider it..."

"Do you really want to go around murdering random foot soldiers?! 'Cuz guess what? That's what these guys do!", Gerard says. Mikey sighs. "I don't want to kill anyone, but you must see the logic in joining their rebellion."

"Do you really think this is the right path?", Gerard asks. Mikey nods. Gerard groans. "If I see _anything_ that I consider objectionable, I'm backing us out of it." Mikey holds his hand out for Gerard to shake. "Deal.", Mikey says, as they shake hands.

\-----------------

Patrick sighs, as he stares at Frank across the table. Frank is tapping his fingers together, getting more nervous the longer the silence between him and Patrick is. Patrick looks Frank in his eyes.

"Ghoul, you do realize why you can't just do whatever you want, right?", Patrick says. Frank gives a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...", he mutters. "And you realize that putting civilians in danger is a terrible thing?" Frank nods.

"Okay.", Patrick says, in a calm voice. "Then why did you DISOBEY YOUR SUPERIOR'S ORDER?! All you had to do was come back HERE!" Frank flinches at Patrick's yelling. "I, I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!", Frank says.

Patrick chuckles. "I know, and that's the problem. If someone above you says to do something, you need to do it.", Patrick says. Frank frowns. "What if your superior asked you to do something that you know is wrong?" Patrick smiles. "That's a different story, disobey those." Frank nods. "Yes, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard opens the door. Pete smiles at him. "Have you decided yet?", he asks. Gerard sighs. "Look, your whole rebellion thing is as shady as it comes, but you do have a point. We would never survive out there." Mikey nods. "Well, I understand your caution. I don't doubt that BLI has painted us as a terrorist group of extremists."

The door to the conference room next to them opens, and Patrick and Frank walk out. Pete sighs. "Hey, Benzedrine.", Pete says. Patrick waves. "So are you guys part of the crew now?", Frank asks, walking out from behind Patrick. Mikey shrugs. "Guess so.", Mikey says. He grins. "Well, rad! Can I show them around then?", he asks, looking at Pete.

A woman runs over, panting. "S-sir!", she says. Patrick turns. "What is it?", he asks her. "We found Green Gentleman.", she says, and Patrick gasps. "Are you 100% positive? Last time it turned out to be just a rumor.", Pete says. The woman nods. "Our scouts that we sent out last week positively identified him."

"Does, uh, Devotee know?", Patrick asks. The woman nods. Pete sighs. "Ghoul, can you escort these two away?", Pete says. "Okay! I'll show them around!", Frank says, with a big smile. Patrick nods. "Go ahead. We need to discuss this with Devotee." Frank, Mikey and Gerard walk off, Frank almost skipping with excitement.

"Calm down, you look ridiculous.", Gerard says, rolling his eyes. Frank calms down, with a sigh. "You guys pick out a cool Killjoy name yet?", he asks. Gerard and Mikey frown. "No?", Mikey says, with a confused look on his face. Frank nods. "Yeah, I figured not." Gerard folds his arms. "How does one 'pick a Killjoy name' exactly?", Gerard asks.

Frank shrugs. "Depends. Names like Mr. Benzedrine, American Psycho and Rebel Devotee have personal meanings, but I mean, for most part, they're just cool sounding. Mine is, for instance!" Mikey and Gerard shrug. "Eh, don't worry about it, you probably won't need them for awhile."

\-----------------

Pete, Patrick and Brendon are in a private room, discussing the plan to get Ryan back. Brendon sighs. "Well, how'd you wanna do this?", he asks them. "I feel like you should take the lead on this.", Pete says. Patrick nods. "You're better suited for combat then we are.", Patrick says. Brendon chuckles. "Yeah, you both are better at recon and guiding from afar.", Brendon says, with a smile.

Brendon folds his hands. "Well, as good as I may be, I do need some backup. Who would be ideal for that?" Patrick frowns. "I'm not sure how you'll feel about it, but..." He clears his throat. "Fun Ghoul is our best shooter..." Brendon groans. "I hate to admit it, but you are right. Is that the only option?"

"Well, we are short staffed right now...", Pete admits. "We lost a lot of people over the past month alone." Brendon rubs his temples. "We can't afford to lose any more Killjoys... especially you two, so who's here?" Pete scoffs. "Mostly lab techs and gadget geeks. I mean, there's Jet Star?"

Brendon scratches his chin. "What about those two Fun Ghoul brought in?", he asks them. Patrick frowns. "They just got out of Battery City... I doubt they are ready for battle!", Patrick says. Brendon scoffs. "Not with that attitude. Besides what's so hard about point and shoot? You don't have to shoot to kill!"

Pete frowns. "Are you that's a good idea?", he asks. Brendon shakes his head. "It's a risky move, but what other options do we have?" Patrick shrugs. "I suppose all we can do is hope that the Phoenix Witch is with us." Brendon nods. "Well, bring Ghoul and them back, I'll need to discuss the logistics with them. Have them meet me in the Briefing Room." Pete and Patrick nod, and head towards the door.

"We'll get right to that.", Patrick says. They leave Brendon in the room by himself. _Is this right way? Am I making a mistake_? He wonders, with a frown. _What if they die and it's my fault? What if we have faulty info, and we wasted our time_? He sighs. "We'll just have to see if this all for nothing."

\-----------------

Patrick finds Gerard and Mikey standing by the car they arrived in, Frank is sitting on the hood. "I need the three of you." They perk up. "All three of us?", Mikey asks. Patrick sighs. "Well, if you're up for taking a mission so early on, yes." The three of them look at each other, and shrug.

They arrive briefing room. Brendon explains the situation to them. "We can really use a few extra hands on this one.", Brendon says. Mikey bites his lip. Gerard looks at the control panel by the wall. There is a big button, that says 'kill protocol' on it. He frowns, and walks closer. "What's this for?", he asks, pointing to the button.

Frank grabs Gerard's arm. "Careful, that's in case our base gets compromised, and we need to blow this place sky high." Gerard's eyes widen. "Oh.", he says, as he steps away. Brendon sighs. "Can we get back to task at hand?", he asks. Gerard and Frank turn around. "Right, missing Killjoy.", Gerard says.

"I'm in if you are.", Mikey says, looking at Gerard. "I'm always down.", Frank says, with a grin. Gerard frowns. "I don't know... I don't wanna kill anyone...", Gerard says. Brendon chuckles. "Well, all you need to do is maim them." Gerard nods. "Aw, c'mon, don't be a party poison!" Gerard frowns. "I think you mean 'party pooper'.", Mikey says.

"Nope! Out here in the dessert, it's 'party poison'.", Frank says, with a grin. "Literally only you say that.", Brendon says, rolling his eyes. "You know what? I like that, I'm gonna use that as my name.", Gerard says. "Well, are you in or not?", Brendon says, his voice showing his impatience. Gerard sighs, and looks at Mikey, who nods. "I guess so."

"Yeah! Party Poison's in!", Frank says. Brendon chuckles. "Fantastic. I'll get two pistols from the armory. You three head out to the garage." Frank nods, and the three of them leave. "Party Poison is such a rad name, wish I had thought of it for myself.", Frank says, with a frown. Gerard chuckles. "You use 'rad' a lot, do you have any other word to describe things?", Gerard asks, and Frank shakes his head.

Frank chuckles, and looks at Mikey. "You're gonna need a code name too, ya know.", he says, nudging him. Mikey frowns. "Well, I don't know..." He frowns. Frank shrugs. "No rush, man. Take your time." Brendon walks over, holding two pistols. "Here you go, boys." He passes them to Gerard and Mikey and explains how to use them. "Alright, let's roll. Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, uh, I'm just gonna call you 'kid' for now.", Brendon says to Mikey, who nods. They get in the truck they prepared and head out.


	7. Chapter 7

The truck drives through the dessert. Brendon is driving, Frank got shotgun, and Mikey and Gerard are in the back. Mikey clicks his heels together, feeling the awkward silence. "So, uh, what's the plan?", he asks. Brendon sighs. "Well, we may need to split up, most BLI facilities have a camp for prisoners, although it is possible that they are experimenting on him."

He groans. "It pains me to say, but I need Frank to lead the excursion to search the prison levels." Frank frowns. "Wait, I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!", Frank says. Brendon sighs. "It's either that or let one of the rookies take the lead." Frank looks into the back. "Oh, yeah.", he says. Brendon nods. "I'm taking Party Poison is with me.", Brendon says.

Gerard frowns. "Me? Why?", he asks. "Well, you seem to be the type to be levelheaded, and that's what I need in the experimenting area." Gerard nods. Brendon looks at Mikey, in the truck's mirror. "I'm counting on you to keep Ghoul under control." Frank scoffs, but Mikey gives him a thumbs up. "Fantastic.", Brendon says, with a smile.

They arrive at the facility. Mikey sighs, looking up at the building in concern. Brendon senses his worry, and places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright, worse case scenario, Ghoul is a fantastic shot." Mikey swallows, and holds his pistol out. Brendon pulls out a piece of paper. "Okay, here's the picture so you can identify him. Good luck." Mikey takes it, and shoves it into his jacket. "You too.", Mikey says, and Brendon pulls his katana out. "Yeah, let's hope this mission works."

\-----------------

Frank and Mikey are at the north gate of the prison camp. It has a bath wire fence surrounding it. "What's the plan, then?", Mikey asks. Frank sighs. "Well, going this way guarantees a fight, but I'm thinking if somehow sneak around to the back, we could probably get in without much trouble." Mikey frowns. "What about the fence?", Mikey asks. Frank shrugs. "I'm a spontaneous planner, we'll get to that if we get over there."

They sneak around the side, and Frank gasps. "What?", Mikey whispers, as a guard walks past. "What if we pull the old prisoner gag?!", he whispers, with excitement. Mikey rolls his eyes. "When has that _ever_ really work?", Mikey asks. Frank frowns. "What're ya talking about? It _always_ works for me!" Mikey sighs. "What if we get caught? I'm inexperienced, and you are a 'spontaneous planner'."

Frank sighs. "Look, we won't get anywhere if we don't try something!" Mikey bites his lip. _Hate to say it, but he's right._ "Okay, but we're gonna get caught." Frank grins. "No risk, no reward, you know!", he says. Mikey sighs. _We're doomed, and_ _Devotee's_ _gonna kill me for allowing this..._ Mikey thinks to himself. They reach a gate on the east side. "Okay, I'll take one down, and get one of their uniforms for you.", he says to Mikey. "Okay, be careful."

Frank nods. He lifts his gun, and tiptoes towards the front. Mikey crouches, waiting for Frank to do whatever he gonna do. Frank scoops up a rock, and presses himself against the wall of the gate. He throws the rock, and a guard gasps. _Heh, now what may that be, huh?_ Frank thinks, with a grin.

"Did you hear that?", Frank hears a guard say. "Go check it out.", says another guard. "Roger that, checking it out." Frank waits, seeing the guard walk past, holding his gun out. Frank shoots the guard, he lets out a grunt. "Are you okay?", asks the other guard. Frank's eyes widen, and he sees the guard poke his head around.

Mikey sees the second guard, and realizes their chances of succeeding are low, pulls his gun out, and he takes a breath. He points the gun at the guard, and squeezes the trigger. As the laser bolt flies, he closes his eyes. Frank hears a laser bolt, and sees the other guard go down with a hole by his heart. He glances over at Mikey, who is shaking.

Frank sneaks back to Mikey. "Wow, you whipped that out like a cobra!", he whispers. Mikey shudders. "Well, he was endangering the mission... I, I had to do something..." Frank nods. "Yeah, you did good.", Frank says, patting his shoulder. "Come on, we got to go." Mikey clenches his fist. "Okay, let's do this."

Mikey pulls on the uniform on as quick as possible. He grabs a pair of handcuffs and puts them on Frank's wrists. His hands are shaking as he closes them. "You'll be great!" They walk in through the gate, Mikey having his gun trained on him. A guard stands nearby. "Whoa, is that who I think it is?", he asks, walking over.

Mikey clears his throat. "Y-yeah.", Mikey says. Frank struggles, and the other guard reaches for his gun. "The infamous Fun Ghoul.", the guard whispers. "How'd you capture him?" Mikey panics. _Gotta make something up!_ "Heh, you know, he was trying to sneak in and steal secrets.", Mikey says, with a nod.

"And you caught him by yourself?", he asks. Frank growls. "What? Are you kidding me?", Frank says, with a laugh. "Nah, I took out a whole platoon!" Mikey sighs, glad that Frank was helping. "Yeah, I just barely cuffed him, it was a real hassle. Now where would you keep high level prisoners?" The guard sighs.

"For now, put him in solitary. We'll decide what to do with him after that." Frank spits at the guard, and Mikey hits him. "That's enough out of you. Where would that be?", Mikey asks the guard. The guard points to a concrete building nearby. Mikey nods. "Thank you for your help.", Mikey says. The guard smiles.

They walk over to the building. "Nice improv.", Frank whispers. Mikey sighs. "Yeah, let's hope we won't have to do this much longer." They reach the building, and Mikey pulls the door open. "Okay, here goes." They walk in, and there is a female guard sitting down in a small box. Mikey pushes Frank closer to him. "I was told that high level prisoners were to be put here until further notice.", Mikey says, feeling more confident than before. She nods. "You are correct." Mikey takes a sharp breath.

"So, uh, my platoon picked this guy up, he was trying to steal intel." She gasps. "Oh, on what?", she asks. Mikey gets an idea. "Uh, on what prisoners you have." Mikey reaches into his pocket, taking the picture of Ryan out. "He had this on him." She takes it, and frowns. "Was he trying to break into here?", she asks. Mikey nods.

"Hmm, well, interesting choice.", she says, passing the picture back. "If I see your identification, I can let you in." Mikey frowns. "My identification?" She nods. Frank growls, and starts to kick and reaches for the guard. "I'm gonna kill all of you!", he says, with a devilish grin. She frowns, as gets closer.

"Uh, y-you know, g-go on ahead!", she says, pushing the button to unlock the door. It buzzes and opens. "I'll make sure he gets to where he needs to go." She nods. "Just get him behind bars." Frank cackles. "I'll break out, and everything will crumble!" She shudders. Mikey pushes Frank through the door, and walk down the hall. They can hear the close and locks.

"Well, there goes our exit.", Mikey whispers. Frank sighs. "Nah, we'll figure something out.", Frank whispers back. Mikey frowns. _Let's hope the others are doing better than us_...Mikey thinks, with concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey uncuffs Frank and they walk through the cells. Opening the slots to see if it is occupied. Most of them are empty. "Well, it looks like there's only a few left. If these don't have any occupants, then we have to assume he isn't in here.", Mikey says. Frank nods. They continue to search the cells. They open the final cell, to reveal a young girl, maybe 8 or 9, crying.

"They put kids in here?", Mikey whispers. Frank frowns. "Yup, that's what they do." Frank grabs the latch, and pulls it down. An alarm rings. "What are you doing?", Mikey asks. "Well, we need to get out, and this girl shouldn't be in a terrible solitary cell, crying." Mikey frowns. "How is alerting the guards gonna help us?"

The girl stops crying, and stands up. "You know that you need a key card to unlock one of these.", says the girl. Frank and Mikey frown. "You.", she says, pointing at Mikey. "You're a guard, right? You should have one." She frowns. "Oh, you aren't a guard. You two work together." Frank grabs his gun, and looks down the hall.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes.", she says. Mikey grabs the picture out. "You seem to know a lot about the ends and outs of this place, maybe you can help us?", Mikey asks her. "What's in it for me?", she asks. Frank groans and shoots the locking mechanism, making it explode. He grabs the lever again, and pulls it down, and the door opens. "Your freedom.", Frank says.

She walks out. "Hmm, okay. That's fair. What do you need?" I pass her the picture. "We're looking for this guy, have you seen him?" She gasps. "Oh, yeah! I see him when I am taken to the lab!" Frank's eyes widen. "Could you direct us to him?", Mikey asks, and she nods. "If you guys can get us out, sure."

Mikey sighs. "We don't have a lot of time, um...", Frank says. "If you both go into the cell, I can hide the locking mechanism, and well, I'll come up with an excuse for being there." Frank frowns. "What about me?", Frank asks. "They'll see me." Mikey shakes his head. "Not if you sit down, pressed up against the door."

They rush into the cell, Frank pulling it closed behind him. Mikey stands by the lock, and the sound of running footsteps echo through the hall. Two guards appear around the corner. "What happened here?", asks one of them. _Shoot. What do I say?_ He thinks. "I uh, was escorting a prisoner to their cell, and he got away from me. I used the lever of this cell as a way to set off the alarm..."

The guards frown, and one of them get close to Mikey, who tries to remain calm. One of the guards gets out there radio. _Oh, I'm caught, this is it._ The other guard opens the hatch for the girl's cell, then closes it. "We have a possible break out.", says the guard with the radio. "That one's still in there.", the other one says.

"Well then, we'll go search for this prisoners, head back to your station." Mikey nods. "Thanks for bringing this to our attention." Mikey smiles. "He went down that hall.", Mikey says, pointing down the hall back the way Frank and Mikey came from. The guards nod, and run down that hall. After Mikey couldn't hear their footsteps, he opens the cell.

Frank sighs. "You are really good at thinking fast!", Frank says. Mikey nods. "Yeah, let's move before they come back." Frank nods. "Well, where to?", the girl asks. Mikey sighs. "Well, the guards came from the right, we came from the left..." Frank scratches his chin. "So you think there's a way out that way?", Frank asks. Mikey nods. "That's where I go to get the lab.", the girl says.

"We need to get over there.", Mikey says, and they run off that way, making sure the girl is keeping up with them. They reach a large room, that has two signs over two tunnels. One says "command center", the other says "lab 1-5" on it. "We need to go that way.", she says, pointing to the lab sign.

\-----------------

Brendon and Gerard sneak over to what Gerard assumes is an elevator. They hide behind a parked car. "Alright, we need a key card to get in there.", Brendon whispers. Gerard frowns. "How do we get one of those?", Gerard asks. Brendon chuckles. "Watch and learn, Party Poison." He pulls his sword out, and crouches around the car's left side.

The elevator opens, and two guards come out, and start to walk away. Brendon holds up his sword like it's a javelin, waits until the guards are around the corner. He throws his sword towards the elevator doors, and it gets lodged in the doors, flat faced. He turns to Gerard. "Think smarter, not harder.", he whispers, and motions for Gerard to follow him.

They approach the elevator, and Brendon grab the sword's hilt. He puts his foot in the doorway. The door opens up, and they both head inside the elevator. The doors start to close, but a hand come through. "Hold the elevator.", says a female voice. Gerard's eyes widen. Brendon holds up his sword, as a female doctor walks in.

She gasps. "Guar--!" She gets interrupted by Brendon grabbing her lab coat, and pulling her into the elevator. Gerard hits the 'close elevator' button. The doors close. She raises her hands up in surrender. "P-please don't hurt me... I'm just a lab technician!" Brendon nods. "We actually could use your help. Poison, the picture?", Brendon asks. Gerard reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out the picture.

"Do you know this person?", Gerard asks. The lab tech frowns. "W-well..." Brendon smiles. "What's your name?" She frowns. "E-erin..." Brendon nods. "Well, Erin, if you know who this is or where he is, that'd be great." Erin swallows. "T-the labs are on the lower level. He's in lab 2, I think..."

Brendon sheaths his sword. "Thank you, Erin. Press the lower level button, Poison." Gerard nods, and presses the button. The elevator goes down, and they stand in silence. The doors open. "Don't tell a soul that you saw us.", Brendon says. "We'll know." She swallows, and nods. They run off in search of lab 2.

Erin watches them leave down the dark hallway. She walks out of the elevator, to see a shadowy figure in the doorway beside her. "Did I do good, ma'am?", she asks. "You did great, Erin." Erin frowns. "Why are we letting them take him?" The shadowy figure chuckles. "They expect a direct attack, but not one from the inside."


	9. Chapter 9

Frank, Mikey and the young girl walk down the tunnel, with caution. The girl points down the left. "It's straight from here on out." They nod, and walk that way. Frank looks at the girl. "So how does a girl your age get locked up in here?"

She sighs. "Well, the doctors told me my mother was in prison here, and I was born in jail." She frowns. "My mom died soon after I was born." Mikey and Frank frown. "Aw, that's rough. Who took care of you?", Frank asks. She bites her lip. "The doctors here.", she says.

Mikey folds his arms. "So did they name you, or did your mother, perhaps?" She shrugs. "If she named me, I never heard what my name was. The doctors just call me 'the patient' or 'the subject', so I don't really have a name."

She looks up at Mikey and Frank. "What do you think my name should be?" Frank places his hand on her shoulder. "Shouldn't you name yourself?" She smiles. "Uh, I always liked the name 'Grace', for whatever reason."

Frank grins. "Okay, Grace. I'm Frank, that's Mikey." She grins, and Mikey smiles. "You said they called you a patient or subject, what were they doing to you?", Mikey asks. She shrugs. "They did tests, but I don't know what they were doing with them." Frank frowns. Grace gasps. "This is the end of tunnel!", she says, pointing forward.

"Then where to next?", Mikey asks. "Straight ahead. There's a door at the end of the hallway, that says 'lab 2'. There you should find your friend." Frank ruffles her hair. "Well, let's go then!", Frank says, with a hint of excitement.

They walk down the hallway, and hear hushed voices ahead. Mikey holds his arm out, stopping Frank and Grace from moving. Mikey puts a finger over his mouth. Frank nods, pulling out his gun. Mikey pushes Grace behind him, and Frank walks in front, moving closer. Mikey pulls his gun out, and guides Grace forward.

** A/N: I called 'The Girl' Grace because the girl that played her in the "Na Na Na" and "Sing" music videos is named Grace Jeannette, if you were curious. ~Quartz. **

\-----------------

Gerard squints, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim lit hallway. Brendon sighs. "This is why I always bring a flashlight on missions.", Brendon says, pulls out a flashlight from his pack. He turns it on, and points around the hallway.

There's a fork in the hallway, there's a tunnel on the right, and on the left, the hallway continues. Brendon gets closer, and above the tunnel is a sign that says "prison camp". Brendon frowns. "Well, not that way.", Brendon says. Gerard shrugs. "Left then?", Gerard says. Brendon nods.

Brendon and Gerard walk down the left side. "Alright, since this hallway is so dark, it'll be harder for them to see us, but they can still hear us, so tread quietly.", Brendon whispers. Gerard nods. They hear footsteps behind them, and they freeze.

They turn to see 2 larger silhouettes and a smaller silhouette creeping forward. Brendon turns the flashlight off and passes it to Gerard as he grabs his gun. Gerard squints at the silhouettes. He turns the flashlight back on.

"What are you doing?", Brendon hisses at him. He points it at the silhouettes. In the light of the flashlight, Gerard sees Mikey. "Mikey?", he whispers. He moves the flashlight to see Frank. "It's us!", Gerard says, and Mikey sighs.

"We thought you guys were bad guys!", Mikey says, as he walks over. Brendon puts his gun away. "We thought you guys were bad guys.", Brendon says. Grace pokes her head from behind Mikey. "Are these guys friends?", she asks, with fear in her voice. Mikey nods.

Brendon sighs. "Who's this?", he asks, pointing to Grace. Frank bites his lip. "Look, I know our mission was to find Green Gentleman, but um, we came across her, and I couldn--" Mikey nudges Frank, interrupting him. " _We_ couldn't just leave her locked up.", Mikey says.

Brendon chuckles. "I'm not mad at you two, I would like to know her name though." Grace grins. "I'm Grace!", she says. Brendon chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Grace." Brendon sighs. "You wouldn't happen to know where to go? We seemed to have reached a dead end."

Grace walks past everyone, and walks over to the wall. The Killjoys follow her. She pushes on the wall, and a keypad appears. "You wouldn't happen to know the code, would you?", Frank asks, with a smile. She nods, and types out a 7 digit code. There is a hiss, and the wall pushes inward, revealing a room.

They walk through the door, and find a well lit room, with small rooms with various medical equipment, but all the rooms are empty. "There's usually people here...", Grace says, frowning. Brendon unsheathes his sword, Frank pulls out his gun.

They walk with caution. In one of the rooms there's a crash. Brendon nods to Frank to check it out. Frank, holding his gun up, runs over. He gasps, and motions to the group to come over. Gerard goes first, then Mikey and Grace, with Brendon taking up the rear.

Once they all get there, they see Ryan lying on his side, with a blanket over him. He is extremely pale, and as Brendon rushes into the room, towards him, he notices he is short of breath. Brendon pulls the blanket down, and moves him onto his back. He gasps.

Ryan's left half is covered in metal. He has an artificial and mechanical eye, the left half of his neck has a metal bracing, and his whole left arm is an artificial metal one, his hand is a claw with a needle in the middle. Brendon pulls the blanket off completely, to see his left leg is also artificial.

"What did they do to you?", Brendon whispers. Ryan's eye flutters open. "W-who's there?", he asks. Brendon places his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "It's me, Ry.", he whispers. Ryan gasps, and sits up. He notices everyone outside the room. "Brendon? What's going on?"

Brendon sighs. "It's a rescue. We're gonna get you out." Ryan crawls out of the bed. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you.", Brendon says, as Ryan stands. "I'm used to being kidnapped and tortured by now." Brendon bites his lip. "I wish you weren't."

Ryan chuckles. "I wish I wasn't either." Frank pops his head in. "Can we save the heartfelt reunion for when we're safe at base?", he asks. Ryan nods. "Yeah, we need the go." Brendon and Ryan leave the room.

"Okay, how're we getting out?", Frank asks. Brendon frowns. Ryan scoffs. "Did you break in here without an escape plan?", Ryan asks. Brendon sighs. "It was very last minute..." Gerard sighs. "You think we can get out through the elevator we got down here in?"

"We'd need someone to open it from above.", Brendon says, with a shrug. Ryan frowns. "Not necessarily. I have a BLI access card installed into my hand." He left hand changes from the weird claw thing to a metal key card.

Mikey frowns. "You have that in there?" Ryan shrugs. "I guess their plan was to turn me to their side, so they put this in here." Gerard groans. "We've been sitting here long enough, let's just go." Brendon nods. "Alright, Poison, lead the way."

Gerard nods, and everybody head towards the elevator. When they reach the elevator, Ryan reaches his hand out towards the locking mechanism. "Here goes nothing." The card clicks, and the elevator opens. They all get in, and they wait for the elevator to open.

It dings, and the doors open. There isn't a soul in sight. "This is too easy.", Frank says, frowning. Brendon nods. "It does seem easy, but what other option do we have now?" The seven head back to where they his the truck, and get in.

Frank frowns. _There's no way they'd just_ let _one of the main resistance's leaders go so easily!_ He thinks. _They must have some plan up the sleeves._ Then he remembers what Ryan said. _“Their plan was to turn me to their side."_ Frank gasps. _Oh-no._


	10. Chapter 10

Frank sits in silence the whole ride back to their base. He looks at Ryan, who is sitting next to Brendon, riding shotgun. _I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him._ "Are you okay?", Grace whispers to him. _I can't tell a child that potentially one of the people that supposed to protect kids like her is a double-crosser!_ Frank smiles. "Yeah, just thinking." Grace nods.

The seven of them arrive at the base. Frank rushes over to Brendon. "Devotee, sir?", he asks. Brendon directs Mikey and Grace towards the barracks, and tells Gerard to go with Ryan to see Ray about the tech Ryan was hooked up to.

Brendon turns upon hearing Frank say his name. "Yes, Ghoul?", he asks. Frank looks at the floor. "Sir, if I may, I don't think it was an accident that place was empty..." Brendon folds his arms. "What do you mean?" Frank swallows. "What if they sent Green Gentleman to you know, spy on us?"

"Son, I understand you're still a kid, but Gentleman has been my friend for about as long as you've been alive." Frank nods. "I know you two are close, sir, but I am not a kid anymore. Think about it; he said it himself!" Brendon's eyebrows lower. "Ghoul, I want you to drop this line of thinking."

"But, sir!", Frank says. Brendon growls. "No buts, Ghoul! Now, drop it, that's an order." Frank hangs his head. "Yes, sir." Brendon leaves. Frank sighs. _Maybe Psycho or Benzedrine will listen to me._ Frank runs off to find Patrick or Pete.

He finds them talking to Brendon. He frowns. _Maybe not...should I even pursue this?_ He remembers the conversation he had with Patrick. _"If someone_ _above you says to do something, you need to do it."_ , Patrick said. " _What if your superior asked you to do something that you know is wrong?“_ , Frank had asked. _“That's a different story, disobey those."_

He sighs. _Guess I'll take this into my own hands._ He jogs over to where Ryan went. He sees Gerard sitting off to side, while Ray is trying to understand Ryan cybernetic parts. Frank walks up to Gerard. "Can I talk to you, alone?", Frank whispers.

Gerard frowns, but nods. He gets up, and follows Frank out of the room. "What's up, Ghoul?", Gerard asks. Frank sighs. "Am I the only one that finds it supscious that we got out of that facility so easily?" Gerard frowns. "It did have odd feeling to it.", Gerard admits.

Frank points towards Ryan. "I'm thinking that maybe they let us have him." Gerard gasps. "You mean--?" Frank bites his lip. "I think he's a spy for BLI." Gerard's eyes widen. "Have you told Devotee and the others?"

Frank groans. "Devotee doesn't believe me, and I doubt the others would either. The four of them started this rebellion, you know.", Frank says. Gerard nods. "I'll keep an eye on him, you go get Mikey, and tell him your theory." Frank grins.

"You got it, Party Poison! Glad to know that someone isn't blind!" Gerard rolls his eyes. "Just get Mikey." Frank chuckles. "Fun Ghoul's on the case!" He runs towards the barracks. When he reaches them, he's panting. _You can really get in great shape from the distance you have to run in this place!_

He sighs, and walks in. He sees Grace sitting on the floor, with Mikey leaning against the wall next to her. "Hey, what's up, Cobra Kid!" Mikey frowns. "'Cobra', and 'Kid'?", Mikey asks. "Well, yeah! You know, you're quick, like a cobra, plus Devotee was already calling you kid. C'mon, it'd be a rad Killjoy name."

Mikey scoffs. "It's not bad, but maybe if you make it cobra with a k, it'd be better, because it'd be double k's.", Grace says. "Kobra Kid...", Mikey says, scratches his chin. "Yeah, I like that." Frank grins, but his grin soon turns to frown when he remembers why he is here.

"Can I talk to you, then, Kobra?", Frank asks. Mikey frowns. "Sure?" Grace makes a pouty face. "I'll come back in a minute, Grace." She sighs, and nods. Mikey walks up to Frank. "What's up?", Mikey asks. Frank grabs Mikey's arm, taking him out Grace's hearing range.

Frank explains the situation, and Mikey. "Are you 100% sure about this?", Mikey asks. "Well, I'm about 85% sure, and as much as I hope that 15% that I'm not sure about is true, there really is no harm in taking precautions." Mikey nods. "I'll keep Grace in a safe place.", Mikey says, and Frank pats Mikey's shoulder. "Keep yourself safe too, Kobra."

Frank starts to leave, but Mikey grabs his arm. "You too, Ghoul." Frank nods. "I'll do my best.", Frank says. He walks over to Grace, and ruffles her hair. She smiles at him. Mikey walks over to them, and sits down next Grace. "See, Grace? I was only gone for a minute."

\-----------------

Gerard stands up, and walks up to Ray and Ryan. "What you doing?", Gerard asks. Ray groans. "Honestly, at this stage, I have no idea. I'm just trying to study the mechanisms in this cybernetics. I've never seen anything like this before."

He lifts Ryan's mechanical hand. "Would you mind lying down for me?", Ray asks. Ryan nods, and lays down on his back. Ryan looks at Gerard. "Why are you still here?", he asks. Gerard frowns. "Uh...", Gerard says, trying to find an excuse to be there still.

"You're distracting Jet Star from his work!", Ryan says. Gerard starts to leave, not wanting to be a distraction. "No, stay.", Ray says, and Gerard stops. "You aren't distracting, and feel free to ask me any questions, I'd love to answer them."

Gerard walks back, and sighs. _Well, I guess I have an excuse to be in here now._ He pulls a chair over, and sits down. He watches Ray tinker with Ryan's parts. He stares at Ryan, but tries to make it look like he wasn't staring at him. _Please be don't be an evil hence-man._ Gerard thinks, frowning.


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard watches as Ray unscrews all but one of the screws of the covering Ryan artificial eye. Ray sighs. "Now this is tech I've seen before. It's standard issue on all lifelike robots in Battery City." Ryan scoffs. "Great, thanks for clearing that up for us. I'm part robot now."

Ray frowns. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just glad that was tech that I understand the mechanics of." Ryan shrugs. "You didn't insult me, it's just, I've been treated like a lab rat for long time."

Ray nods. "Well, sorry anyway." He starts to screw the screws back in, and on the second to last one, he pokes Ryan's inner circuits. Ray frowns. Ryan groans. "Ow.", Ryan says, wincing. Gerard frowns. "Is that area safe to mess with?", Gerard asks. Ray screws in the final screws.

"I wasn't trying to do that. I missed the screw.", Ray explains. Ryan groans, and stands up. "Well, that's enough poking and prodding for me. I'm not just some science project." He stands up, and starts to walk out of the room.

He starts to turn the left, but his left leg pulls him the right. "Ugh, now look what you did, now the mechanical nerves that move my leg are broken." He attempts to hop towards the left, but after a few hops, he gives up. "You know, I'm gonna literally walk this off.", he says, walking off to the right.

Ray frowns. "The circuit I poked controlled his eye only, it shouldn't be connected to his leg.", Ray says. Gerard gapes, and stands up. "Are you 100% sure that it was for the eye only?" Ray nods. "I study old busted robots almost on the daily for usable parts." Gerard frowns. "Why do you ask?", Ray asks. Gerard shrugs. "I don't know, it could be nothing.", Gerard says.

\-----------------

Frank leaves Grace with Mikey and scratches his head. _Well, what now? I don't know what a compromised Killjoy would do!_ He sighs. He hears a loud thud. He frowns. "What could that be?", he wonders out loud.

He tries to walk towards the origin, but another thud echoes through the cave. The thudding continue, they seem to get louder, and closer. He gets closer, to see Ryan, who is struggling to walk with his metal leg.

"Sorry, did the sound of my leg echoing concern you?", Ryan asks. Frank shrugs. "I was curious, to say the least." Ryan laughs. "Yeah, it's been acting up, it didn't used to do this... I feel like there's a magnet nearby, you know?"

Frank nods, feeling anxious. _His leg is "acting up"? What does that mean?_ Ryan sighs. "Well, it's gonna an adjustment to get used to this place again.", he says. Frank frowns. "What do you mean?", he asks. Ryan lifts his mechanical hand. "Well, it's been a year since my accident, and I was captured soon after the explosion destroyed my left side."

Frank nods. "Wow, I heard you disappeared, I didn't know that it was long ago..." _I started being a killjoy a year ago, he wasn't here, Devotee told he disappeared almost a year before!_ Ryan nods. "Yeah, you know, that's just how things go." Frank frowns.

"What did they do to you in there?" Ryan looks away. "It's too recent to account. Very traumatic..." He shrugs. "Well, my leg won't let stay in spot long, so.."

Frank forces a smile. "Right, go ahead.", Frank says. Ryan smiles. "Nice seeing you again, Fun Ghoul.", Ryan says. He walks away. Frank's eyes widen. _He's never seen me, let alone know my killjoy name!_ Frank clenches his fist. _Let's see what you're up to, Green Gentleman..._

He stays a few paces behind Ryan, and Ryan's footsteps covered up Frank's and then some. _Just act casual. Don't grab attention to yourself. Wait! The only room this is the briefing room. If he's really compromised..._ He takes a shaky breath, and keeps walking.

\-----------------

Ryan groans. _That stupid tech guy really busted my leg... Wait, so long as the layout of this place hasn't changed, this is where briefing room is._ He tries to grab his leg, but his left hand won't move. _Great, now my arm won't work._ He turns his head, to see if it still responded, and it does.

He sighs. _At least that works._ He feels his leg drag him forward, into the entryway of the briefing room. His hand pulls him into the room. _Now I really didn't tell it to that!_ He gets pulled towards the console.

His left hand hovers over the console. "I knew it.", Frank says. Ryan gasps, and turns around. Frank is standing in the doorway, holding his pistol with both hands. "W-wait!", Ryan says. "Put down the gun."

Frank steps closer, not lowering his gun. "That's an order, Ghoul!" Frank scoffs. "I don't take orders very well. You would know that if you truly only had your accident a year ago." Ryan frowns. "What are you talking about?!", he asks.

Frank scoffs. "I joined the Killjoys a year ago! Devotee said that you'd been missing for nearly a year before that!", he says, pointing his gun at Ryan. "Now step away from the kill switch." Ryan tries to move his leg, but it is planted.

"I can't.", he says, swallowing. "Yeah, right, you can't. Just admit you're double crossing us, and get it over with." Ryan's eyes widen. "I'm not double crossing anyone! I would never do that!" Frank points the gun at Ryan.

"Step away, or I'm shooting you.", Frank says. Ryan looks Frank's eyes. "I. Can't. Move. My leg is malfunctioning." Frank scoffs. "Sounds like your lying through your teeth. Now move or die." Ryan reaches towards his leg, and tries to pick it up, but his left arm extends, and slams down on the 'kill protocol' button.

Ryan gasps. "What. Did. You. Just. Do?", Frank says, as he hears a loud boom, followed by screams. Ryan gets down on one knee, and shakes. "I hit the kill switch..." Frank's eyes widen. "The base...", Frank says. "It'll take only 7 minutes before the whole place is sealed shut...", Ryan says, and Frank falls to his knees. "We're dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Frank shakes. "This is it, the end of the Killjoys, end of the resistance..." He whimpers. "I always knew I would die young... But not _this_ young." Ryan sighs. "Hey.", Ryan says, trying to reach for Frank's shoulder. Frank scoots away. "No! You caused this! All of this is YOUR fault!"

Tears fall down his cheeks. Ryan frowns. _What can I do? I_ did _do this. I need to fix it._ Ryan grits his teeth, and pulls himself to his feet. _I won't be able to save them all, but I should save as many as I can._ He walks up to Frank. _My leg's free?_ Ryan pushes that thought away. "Hey, Ghoul?", he says.

Frank sniffs. "Go away.", he says. Ryan sits next to him. "You said that you knew you'd die young, how old are you?" He sighs. "I won't talk to a traitor.", he says. Ryan sighs. "There may be a way to save everyone."

Frank looks up. "W-what?", he asks, getting up on his feet. "Yeah, we need to find the others.", Ryan says. Frank bites his lip. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but I guess you're stuck in here too..."

The two of them walk out of the room, to find the area blocked off by rubble. Frank groans. "We're dead.", he says, walking up the rubble. He falls against it, crying again. Ryan winds up with his left arm, and punches the rubble.

Frank looks up. "As the older person, I need to take responsibility. I got you into this mess, I'm getting you out.", Ryan says, swinging a kick at the rubble, and it moves a bit. Frank gasps. Ryan smiles at Frank. "We'll get out of here." There's a loud boom behind them. "That came from the barracks.", Ryan says. Frank gasps. _Grace and Mikey..._ Frank runs towards them. "Wha? Ghoul! Where are you going?", Ryan asks, chasing after him.

\-----------------

Mikey and Grace hear a loud boom, and Mikey gasps. _The kill switch!_ He grabs Grace, and scans the room. He sees a cord attached to a bunch of dynamite, the cord is lit. He releases Grace, and makes a break for the dynamite. "Mikey?", she says, sounding scared.

Mikey turns his head. "What's that loud noise?", she asks. Mikey swallows. _I can't lie to her directly..._ "It's gonna be okay, Grace.", Mikey says, and Grace frowns. "Wait, grownups only say that if it's not alright." Mikey sighs. _I need to get her away, but I don't have anything to stop this from blowing up..._ "Mikey? I'm scared!", Grace says.

He grunts, and runs back to her. "Hey, do you trust me?", he asks, and she whimpers. "I think so...", she says. Mikey sighs. "Okay, follow me.", Mikey says. Grace stands up, and grabs Mikey's hand. He starts to walk out, he drags her off down the tunnel. Grace whimpers again, and starts to look back.

He bites his lip. "W-why are we running?", she asks. He hears a boom from behind them. His eyes widen. He shoves Grace to the floor, shielding her from the blast. Their ears ring. He grunts, as he feels the heat burn his skin. _Who cares what shape I'm in, I'll keep you safe, Grace._ Mikey turns his head, the smoke rising around him.

Once the smoke clears, Mikey hears a cough. "Mikey?", says Grace. Mikey looks up, to see Frank standing over them. "Ghoul?", Mikey says. Frank sighs. "So you guys are safe." Mikey stands, helping Grace up. "Frankie!", Grace says, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, Grace. You okay?", he asks, as he hugs her back.

She frowns. "T-there was a loud noise, a-and Mikey s-said to run, and then there was a big noise behind us, and Mikey p-pushed me down a-and I was so scared." Frank bites his lip. He starts to regret panicking and giving up earlier. _I'm so stupid!_ Frank thinks _. I need to man up, there's someone here who needs me to be stronger_ _!_

He looks at Mikey, who's in terrible shape. The back of Mikey's shirt is all but gone, and he has burns along his back and arms. Mikey reaches his hand towards his back, only to feel excruciating pain. He pulls his hand away, wincing. He realizes that the only reason he didn't feel the pain sooner was because he was running on adrenaline.

Ryan pants, as he walks around the corner. "Ghoul, y-you can't just run off like that..." Frank grabs Grace, and pulls her towards Mikey. "What's going on?", Mikey asks, noticing that Frank is reaching for his gun. "Well, to put it simply, I was right.", he says.

\-----------------

Gerard explains Frank's theory about Ryan being turned. "Well, it's makes sense. I mean, he said I messed up his leg, even though it should've messed up his eye." Gerard nods. "Yeah, what can we do about it?", Gerard asks.

Ray frowns. There is a scream, followed by a thunderous explosion. Gerard's eyes widen. "T-that was close, like too close.", Ray says. Gerard nods. "Should we see what that was?", Gerard asks. Ray sighs. "Well,I have an idea, but we should be sure."

They walk out, heading past the armory, and down the hall into the garage. The entrance to the cave is blocked by rubble. The vehicles are all but destroyed. Gerard sighs. "What happened?", he asks Ray.

Ray sighs, as another explosion goes off. "Either we were attacked, or that theory you and Ghoul have is correct." Gerard gasps. "You think he used the failsafe?" Ray nods. "It's very possible." They walk further into the garage, to see an arm sticking out of some rubble, with a pool of blood around it.

Gerard shudders. Ray sighs. "I think we need to find Devotee, Benzedrine, and Psycho." Gerard nods. They look around, to find that the way to the conference rooms is also blocked. Ray taps his chin. "You know, I think I have something for breaking through walls in my gadgets room."

\-----------------

Pete sighs. "Come on, Devotee.", Pete says. Brendon scoffs. "No, you didn't see him! He was himself!" Patrick shrugs. "I looked fine too! You know how that went!" Brendon groans. "We don't even know if they still have the tech or whatever that changed you!"

"Yeah, it could be more advanced! Who knows? They probably made it less obvious the second time around!", Pete says. Brendon shakes his head. "No, I refuse to believe that." Patrick bites his lip. "Well, we should keep an eye on him, to make sure. Just in case." Pete nods.

Brendon grunts. "Go ahead, I'm not assuming my friend has turned." He walks away. Pete and Patrick look at each other. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do anything irresponsible in his anger.", Patrick says, a frowning growing on his face.

Pete nods. "I'll come too.", Pete says. "Psycho? Benzedrine?", Brendon yells, from down the hall. "Get over here!", he says. Pete and Patrick run over, pulling out their guns. They see Brendon, kneeling on the ground, his sword planted into the ground.

"Someone hit the failsafe...", Brendon says, sounding defeated. Pete gasps. "We need to move! Get everyone out!" Pete runs off, as an explosion blasts in front of him, blocking the path out. "Oh no...", Patrick says. Brendon stands up, holding his sword out. "You're right, Pete. We need to get everyone out." He steps forward. "No matter what."


	13. Chapter 13

In a BLI control room not too far away from the Killjoys base, a technician sits at his desk. "It's been done." A woman smiles. She has black hair, that is cut at her chin, with bangs. She has black lipstick, and grey eyes. She has black gloves that go beyond her elbows, a black leotard, and leather knee-high boots.

"Good. I want a team to make sure every last one of those pesky rebels are gone.", she says. The technician nods. "A S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W team has been dispatched to that location, within the next few hours, we'll hear about their demise, Madame."

She smirks. "Great, keep me in the loop." The technician types something on his computer. "Will do, Madame." The Madame walks out of the room. She walks into the nearby lab, and sees Dr. Erin. "Oh, m-ma'am!", Erin says, setting a syringe down.

"Hello, Erin.", says the Madame. Erin shudders as she approaches her. "You did great, you know." Erin frowns. "Are you sure that this was needed? Like blowing up their base from within?" The Madame leans close to Erin's ear. "Are you questioning my authority?"

Erin clears her throat. "N-no, ma'am! Never, ma'am!", she says, trying to control her breathing and heart rate. The Madame smiles. "Good, I should hope not. You know what happens if you threaten my authority." Erin nods. The Madame chuckles. "You helped deal with most of those traitors, _right_?"

Erin nods again. "I was wrong to question you, ma'am." The Madame pats Erin's shoulder. "I am sending a secret team to retrieve your little pet project." Erin gasps. "I think you know him better than any of us, so I'm going to put you on that team."

She laughs. "Mm, well, with your own security detail, of course! You never know what could happen!" Erin straightens herself. "When are we leaving?" The Madame wraps her arm around Erin. "Right now, so get whatever you need, and head to the garage." Erin nods, and runs off to gather her things.

Once everyone is outside, the Madame walks up to two of the draculoids. "You two guard Dr. Erin." They salute. "Yes, ma'am!" She clears her throat. "If she hesitates, you're ordered to kill her.", she says, in a quieter tone. Both guards nod. "Yes, ma'am."

\-----------------

Gerard follows Ray back down the tunnel to where his gadget room is. Gerard hadn't noticed it before, because he was too focused on where he was supposed to go, but the gadget room is a glorified extension of the armory.

Ray walks up to a shelf that has books on it. There is one shelf containing a few toolboxes, another with random junk, bolts, screws and various other things. But for the most part, the shelves are filled with weird contraptions. Ray scratches his head.

"Now where did I put that?", he asks himself. He walks over to another shelf, muttering to himself. "What does this machine look like?", Gerard asks. Ray groans. "It looks like a drill! Ugh, where is it?!"

Gerard looks around the room again, looking for a drill-like contraption. Ray runs his hand through his long curly hair. "Oh, yeah! I'm an idiot! It'd be on my workbench!", he says, chuckling to himself. He walks up to the table Ryan was on earlier, and grabs a normal looking power drill.

"That's it?", Gerard asks, trying to hide his disappointment. He turns it on. "Trust me, it's more impressive than it looks." Gerard shrugs. "Well, let's give it a try.", Gerard says. Ray nods, and they head back towards the conference rooms.

They walk up to the rubble, and Ray sighs. "Here's goes nothing." He holds the drill up to the rocks. The drill shoots out a laser that makes a line along the rubble. Gerard frowns. "Will the rubble fall on us?", he asks, looking at it with caution.

Ray sighs. "Well, just to be safe, you should stay away, but if I cut this right, it'll stabilize itself." Gerard nods, backing up. Ray makes a crude circle, to see Brendon holding his sword up, and Patrick and Pete with their guns.

Once they realize it's Ray and Gerard, they lower their weapons. "Well, what are you doing?", Ray says. "C'mon out here!" Brendon crawled out, then Pete, and finally Patrick. "Have you guys found anyone?", Gerard asks, hoping Mikey was safe and sound. Patrick sighs, and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately I only have one of these, otherwise I'd suggest splitting up.", Ray says. Brendon nods. "We'll just have to work quickly." The five of them run off to find survivors.

\-----------------

Ryan, Mikey and Frank pull out a rock that is loose, and sigh. "At this rate, we're not getting out.", Frank says. Mikey frowns, looking at Grace, who is sitting on the floor. Frank follows his gaze. "We have to, for her sake." Ryan grunts, and clenches his fist. He walks up to the barrier, and punches it with his left arm.

Mikey grabs his arm. "H-hey, wait!", Mikey says, and Ryan growls. "We don't know what could happen if we brute force it!" Ryan pulls his arm free. "I got us into this mess! This-" He looks down at his mechanical arm. "This cursed thing is what got us here, and I'm gonna make sure it gets us out. If it breaks to do that, so be it!" He takes another swing at the rubble.

Mikey sighs. Frank frowns. "You guys hear that hissing?", he asks. Ryan stops beating up the wall, and sure enough there is a hiss from the other side. A blue light shines through the rubble. Grace stands up, and runs behind Mikey.

Ryan presses his ear against the wall, in an attempt to hear what was going on the other side. A hole appears in the wall, allowing Mikey to see Ray, holding a drill on the other side. Mikey sighs. "Hey, guys.", Mikey says.

"Is there anyone else with you?", Patrick asks. Mikey pulls Grace to his side. "Ghoul's with me too, and-" Ryan motions for him to stop. "Just Grace, Ghoul and I.", Mikey says. Brendon frowns, not buying it. "He's with you too, isn't he?" Mikey frowns.

Ray sighs. "Let's get everyone out, then we'll figure this stuff out." Mikey motions Grace towards the hole. Grace crawls out, and Mikey climbs out. Gerard runs up to him, and pulls him into a hug. Frank climbs out too, with a sigh. Ryan walks into view, and looks at the floor.

"I didn't want to do it...", he says, almost at a whisper. Brendon frowns. "It's okay, we'll figure it out once you come out." Ryan shakes his head. "How many did I-?", Ryan asks. Patrick, having dealt with this before, shakes his head. "Trust me, you don't want to do that."

Ryan lowers his eyebrow. "How. Many?", he repeats. Pete bites his lip. "We haven't found anyone except us so far..." Ryan swallows. "So, just you guys, then?" Brendon frowns. " _All_ of us, yes." Ryan shakes his head again, with a humorless laugh. "I can't call myself a killjoy anymore."

Brendon scoffs. "Y-you weren't yourself!" Ryan sniffs. "I was...", he says. Everyone's eyes widen. "That was the worst part." He scoffs. "My arm and leg were fighting every part of me that is good, and well, they won! It's for the best that I stay away from you, and go my own path." Brendon starts to say something, but Ryan dismisses it with his hand. "This is goodbye.", he says, as he turns away.


	14. Chapter 14

Pete sighs, and walks away, accepting Ryan's choice. Ray sighs. "We need to get out of here, no doubt they sent crows to make sure we died." Brendon clenches his fist. "No, I'm not leaving without Green Gentleman coming! I, I can't!"

"Devotee, with all due respect, he's made his choice.", Pete says, walking towards the entrance. Brendon sighs. "You don't understand how hard this is for me! Your best friend isn't trying to sign his death warrant!"

Pete stops. "I do understand, but I also understand that sometimes the best thing you can do is simply letting them go." Brendon scoffs. "I'm sorry?! Did you just say that I should just let him _go_? Like, poof! He's gone?"

Grace whimpers, wrapping her arms around Mikey's waist. "Hey, can we not have this discussion when there's a child in the room?", Frank says, walking up to Grace. Brendon sighs. "Look, you guys can go, but I'm staying."

"Devotee, is that wise?", Patrick asks. Brendon shakes his head. "No, it's not, but I've already lost so much, I mean, with Sarah..." Patrick and Pete frown. "I can't lose him too...", Brendon says. Patrick nods. "I understand, but you shouldn't do this." Brendon bites his lip.

\-----------------

Erin sits in the truck, with two draculoids beside her on each side. _The Madame only needs the patient, she doesn't need me. She can easily get another person to do my job. The only logical reason for bringing me on this mission is because they're gonna kill me._

 _With that reasoning, why should I help her? I mean, I created those parts, I know their ins and outs, I could very easily shut off the remote control!_ Erin looks back at the guards. _If I'm gonna die anyways, shouldn't I go out destroying her progress further?_

Erin smiles. _They already lost the_ _rebel's_ _daughter, and she was so mad, imagine how angry she'd be that I broke her little science experiment! Not to mention the data I gathered on the headquarters._ "We've arrived.", says the scarecrow in the front. _This should be fun._

One of the draculoids beside me gets out. He canvasses the surroundings, and motions us out. "Clear, we are good to go." The scarecrows go in first, rifles up. One of them attaches an explosive to the side of the cave, and sets the timer.

Everyone gets clear, and after a minute or so, the explosive blows a hole into the cave. The scarecrows advance under the cover of the smoke. "Follow me, Doctor.", says one of the draculoids. I nod, and follow him inside.

\-----------------

After listening to Brendon begging Ryan to come with, and then Pete arguing with Brendon on morals and losses, Ray resigns himself, and decides that if they get caught, the Killjoys will end as one entity.

Ray inside one of the few cars that are still intact. He sighs, and sets his feet up on the dashboard. Is this really how we're gonna go out? I mean, we've been a beacon of hope for 6 years... This can't be the end!

His thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on the window. He pulls his feet off the dash, and opens the door to see Gerard standing there. "You know, for a 6 year long resistance group, you'd think the leaders would know how to get along."

Ray scoffs. "What, do you think you could do a better job?", Ray asks, scooting into the driver's seat so Gerard could sit. Gerard sits down, and sighs. "I don't know. Maybe.", Gerard says, with a shrug. Ray chuckles.

Gerard frowns. "There is one thing about this leadership that really confused me.", Gerard says. Ray reclines in his seat. "What would that be?" Gerard turns towards Ray. "Why don't you just fight BLI in the city? Surely, that'd be easier!"

Ray groans. "At one point, we did. But it ended in Benzedrine losing his hand, Devotee lost his wife, and well, Ryan became MIA!" Gerard's eyes widen. "Wait, that was when it happened? His accident?" Ray nods. "That was when." Gerard frowns. "Wow."

Ray smiles. "Yeah, it was made worst by the fact that Ghoul started out around that time, and was, and still, I suppose, a nuisance.", Ray says.

\-----------------

The scarecrow team runs through the maze of tunnels until they reached the barracks. Ryan hears them coming, and presses up against the wall, trying to conceal himself. Ryan looks over towards where Brendon and Pete are arguing, and sighs.

_I can't call out to them, not even to warm them._ "Psst!", a female voice says. He looks to his left, to see the doctor that always tinkered with his mechanical parts. He grabs her shirt, and growls. "You've got some nerves being here like this after what you made me do!", Ryan whispers.

Erin frowns. "Look, I know you hate me, and you have every reason to, but we have a common enemy; BLI's leader.", she says, pulling out some piece of tech from her pocket. "I saved info on BLI's headquarters, and also I can access the parts that control your limbs remotely, and shut them down."

Ryan gasps. "Seriously?" She nods, passing Ryan the hard drive. "Why?", Ryan asks, as he pockets the hard drive. She shrugs. "We have a common enemy, let's leave it at that. Now, do you want my help or not?" He glances back at Pete and Brendon. "Okay, how's this work?", Ryan asks.

She grabs his mechanical arm, and taps his wrist twice. A little compartment opens. "I built this part in case something malfunctioned, but I also made it easy to disassemble." A chip, not unlike the one's given to the every citizen of Battery City, appears. She grabs it, and twists it. There's a hiss and a click.

"Hey, did you hear that?", says one of the guards down the hall. "Yeah, go check it out." Erin yanks on the chip, pulling it out with the wires sticking out. "Tap it twice.", she says, in a hushed tone, running off into the darkness. Ryan taps his wrist, and it closes. He sighs. _I need to get this to Brendon without them seeing them, or me..._


	15. Chapter 15

Frank, and Ray go around the back of the gas station to see if there is anybody here, Grace chose to stay in the van, so Mikey stayed with her. Brendon and Patrick are discussing the possible next moves, or if they even should make another move.

Gerard walks into the gas station's convenience store, and sighs. He looks around, but most of the shelves are empty. _Well, I wasn't expecting there to be much to salvage._ He walks up to one of the shelves, and finds some red hair dye.

 _Ooh, I've always wanted to try to dyeing my hair!_ He grabs the bottle, and notices that it says 'Rebel Red' on it.He pockets the bottle, and walks up to the counter. He sees something sticking out of the cash register's counter shelf.

 _What is that?_ He hops over the counter, to see a blue leather jacket, half folded. Gerard grabs it, and on the right sleeve it has a patch. It's a red circle, with a white line going across it. There are two smaller circles, also white, above and below the line, not unlike a divide sign.

It zips up to the neck. On both sleeves it has 4 patches; 2 triangular lines, the first one is red, the one above is white. The ones above those are red lines, the lower one being longer than the top one. On the left side of the jacket, right by where the heart would be, is an insignia.

It's a white rectangle, with a red circle cutting into it. On the rectangle, it says "Dead Pegasus", and in the circle, is what Gerard assumes is a Pegasus. He flips it around to see a red circle, with what looks like a pill. One side of the pill is colored in red, and the other has a red outline, but in the middle is blue.

He shrugs, and slips it on. The sleeves feel a bit snug, but other than that, it fits him well. _I wonder if the original owner of this is still around?_ He frowns. _Am I looting off a dead person, potentially?_ He looks down at the floor.

He hears footsteps, and he looks up. It's Frank, grinning. "That looks good on you!", he says. Gerard pulls it off. "Is there any sign of someone living here?", Gerard asks. Frank shakes his head.

"If someone's living here, they aren't here often.", Frank says, with a shrug. Gerard sets the jacket onto the counter. Frank walks up to the counter, and taps the jacket with his finger. "You really should keep this." Gerard raises an eyebrow. "You think so?" Frank nods.

"Dude, it'd be rad!" Gerard smiles. "You know what? You've convinced me." He puts it back on, and Frank gives him a thumbs up. "Any more cool jackets back there?", he asks. Gerard looks down, but all he sees is an empty trash can. Gerard shakes his head.

Frank sighs. "Well, it was worth a shot." Frank hops onto the counter. "Well, now what?", Gerard asks. Frank sighs. "Dunno. We'll see what Devotee and Benzedrine decide to do." Gerard nods, and climbs onto the counter, sitting next to Frank.

\-----------------

Brendon sighs. "Got any ideas on what to do now?", Patrick asks. Brendon frowns. "I don't know..." Brendon stands up, and starts to pace. "I should've listened to him.", Brendon says. Patrick frowns. "I'm sorry?", he asks Brendon.

Brendon stops pacing, and clenches his fist. "Fun Ghoul expressed a concern regarding Green Gentleman." Patrick stands. "He did?" Brendon nods. "He said that we escaped too easily, that we were let go on purpose."

He grunts. "He guessed that Green Gentleman had been turned. I brushed it off, thinking it to be his way of getting attention, or something... Or at least that's what I told myself... Really, I couldn't get myself to think my friend as an enemy."

Patrick wraps his arm across Brendon's shoulders. "You couldn't have known... He has been known to call wolf, you know." Brendon shakes his head. "Even if he was just crying wolf, I should've checked into it. Better safe than sorry. But I didn't..."

Patrick frowns. "You know you can't blame yourself. Despite everything, you can't predict the future.", Patrick says, trying to calm him down. "I appreciate your efforts to lift the blame off my shoulders, but no, it is my fault. It's my fault! T-that Ryan a-and Pete are de—" The word "dead" gets caught in his throat.

Patrick swallows. "What are you going to?" Brendon frowns. "Nothing.", Brendon says. Patrick gasps. "So you just plan to give up?!" Brendon growls. "I clearly can't lead impartially! We didn't even stand before now, anyhow! 90% of our rebellion died in this fiasco! 90%; Benzedrine!"  
  
Patrick looks down at the dirt. "Things have always looked hopeless, Devotee. That hasn't stopped us yet. Don't you remember when it was just you, Pete, Ryan and me?" Brendon sighs. "We were vastly outnumbered, and yet the four of us managed to start a full fledged rebellion!"

Patrick scoffs. "I know it looks bleak, but I know that I can't quit now. I _have_ to finish this. For all the ones that died along the way. For Pete and Ryan." He stands straighter. "You do what you think is best, but I'm gonna make sure our friends and allies didn't died in vain."

Patrick starts to head toward the convenience store. Brendon grunts. "You're right.", Brendon decides. Patrick stops. "We started this mess. I can't just sit on the sidelines." Patrick nods. "On one condition..."

\-----------------

Ray walks back, having found no signs of life in the surrounding area. He walks up the van. He sees Grace in the front seat, pretending to be driving. He sees Mikey smile, and ruffle Grace's hair. He taps on the window, and Grace opens the door.

"Hey, I think it's safe.", Ray says. Mikey nods. "Is there anything here? Besides the gas station, obviously?", Mikey asks. Ray shakes his head. "Besides this and something that looked like a very broken old road, it's completely devoid of human activity."

Grace looks over at Mikey. "Can I see Frank?", she asks Mikey. He nods. "Yeah, do you want me to go with you?" She nods. He smiles. "Alright, let's go then."

\-----------------

Meanwhile, Doctor Erin gets dragged out of the Killjoys destroyed base, to see The Madame getting out of a truck. Erin gasps. "M-madame!", she stutters. "Don't even start with me.", The Madame says, motioning to the scarecrow that was driving.

"You know what to do.", she says, and the scarecrow nods. "Yes, ma'am!" He grabs holds of Erin, who closes her eyes. "Just finish me.", Erin says, and the Madame laughs. "Kill you?! No, I need your brain!" Erin opens her eyes, and gasps.

"Wait, you aren't gonna kill me?", she asks, frowning. The Madame grins, her grey eyes glimmering in the desert sun. "Oh, no, killing you would be wasteful, and too easy! No, we'll turn you into one of your precious experiments."

Erin gasps. "N-no! Surely you don't mean—?", Erin asks. "That isn't fully tested!" The Madame laughs. "Well, you can make all the changes to the Human Download while you're a part of it." The scarecrows drag her towards the back of the truck.

"N-no! Madame! Please! I ask you to reconsider! Have mercy!", she pleads. The Madame scoffs. "Please shut up the good doctor up." One of the crows injects her with a sedative, and she goes limp in their arms.


End file.
